Talk:Energy Manipulation/@comment-31871098-20170429204227/@comment-4470100-20170429223534
Hey Abdell, it's great to hear that! You have already taken the first step, so what you do next is up to you. It's best to start out on general things rather than trying to develop specific abilities straight out. It will take you much much longer if you take that aproach (unless you already have the natural talent for it). Some things you can do: Make sure you have good control of your emotions. Negative ones especially will hinder you. Whenever you're feeling sad, depressed, angry, annoyed, push past that. Do not become arrogant and fuel your ego, that will harm you the most. Try to stay positive and help others whenever you have the chance. Be healthy. Psionics is affected by your mind, body and soul. Eating healthy and working out is extremely beneficial. Also keep a healthy mind, try things like brain games and visualization exercises. Expand your imagination, creative thinking is great. Feel. The #1 mistake people tend to make is overthinking it. You need to trust yourself and the universe. Nearly everything that can be done can't be put into words. People share techniques that can help you, but only you can discover how to do it. Think of it like whistling, curling your tongue, crossing your eyes, etc, those are things you could read all about and still not know how to do until you figure it out for yourself, then once you do it just clicks, and with practice becomes easy. Connect with your environment. Keep in mind that connection isn't an active skill, it's a passive trait, it's the resistance that is active and wearing you down. Due to society most people have devolved to the point where they've lost this connection and unknowingly closed themselves off. Let go and feel the life around you. Walk outside and feel joy with all the life, and feel how it enjoys your presence just as much. It will listen to you if you project your will to it. Commitment. This is something a lot of people have trouble with. They read some articles, maybe watch a video or two, even pick up a book or go as far as to pay for a course, then get disappointed when they don't get results. If it was easy to pick up psychokinetics in just a few weeks, everyone would be doing it. Some people have spent up to 20 years of training to develop some of the stronger abilities. That's not to say it will take you 20 years before you can do anything, in fact it shouldn't take that long at all, it is as easy or as hard as you believe. Now don't take that at first glance, it doesn't mean you can say "Oh, this'll be easy!" and you'll get the hang of it right off, but rather, if you truly believe you will do it, you will. Have that go-getter attitude and determined mindset. It is entirely possible to develop these capabilities in just a few months if you truly and fully put your mind to it. Lastly, don't trust everything on this wiki. A lot of it is completely false or pure speculation. Also keep in mind that just because a particular technique works for someone else, that doesn't mean it will for you. If you feel it's not working, try something else. Other than that, all I can say is to trust in yourself and listen to the universe. Feel free to message me if you have any questions about anything, I'd be happy to help. Good luck!